


Creep

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:You’re so fucking special.Prompt: TeasePhoto:Click





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> *This story is from Zac's POV.

“Mail time!” 

"Man, I can't believe we still get this much mail every week," Zac remarked, sifting through the pile that Isaac had dumped onto the table in front of him. "I respond to the fans on the website; isn’t that enough? Can’t I be exempt from this?"

But Zac already knew the answer to that. The three brothers had a long-standing tradition of sitting down to open mail every week, and like all of their other band rituals, it was not to be broken. After neglecting fan mail for several months at a time in the past (and running into the repeat issue of putrid smells permeating the unopened packages, since fans were known to send them food as well as other perishable items), they had decided they’d better stay on top of things. Sometimes Zac appreciated the menial task, as it provided a much-needed break from the music and even gave them all a few laughs, but on that particular day, he was in no mood. 

"Maybe you’ll get lucky and score another picture of tits this week," Taylor teased. 

Zac groaned and chucked a padded envelope at his brother's head. Opening an envelope to find lewd pornographic photos of a fan he unfortunately recognized was not an experience he wanted to repeat. Ever. 

"Hey, this one is addressed to Harry Styles…"

“Really?”

Taylor snatched the letter from Isaac’s hands eagerly, not even attempting to hide his elevated level of interest. Meanwhile, Zac shook his head and wished for the hundredth time that day that he’d never left the comfort of his game room. 

"You dipshit. This letter isn’t to Harry. It says it is _from_ Harry. It’s addressed to Zac," Taylor explained, smacking Isaac with the envelope before beginning to tear it open. 

"First of all, there’s no way that’s actually from Harry Styles. Secondly, you’re not allowed to read my mail," Zac reminded him, grabbing the letter from his brother. 

Taylor had a bad habit of taking things that didn't belong to him. 

_22/3/2014_

_Zac -_

_I have never done something like this before but I have never wanted someone like you either. Louis showed me fanfiction where we were in love. I have never wanted something to be true more. I guess it is all part of realising just how much I want to know you. I hope you let me in._

_I would love to meet you. I lost my mobile but I will be in touch._

_Harry xx_

A shiver ran down Zac’s spine as he scanned the letter, but he covered it up with what he hoped was a convincing chuckle as he shoved it aside.

“People be batshit,” he said, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the strange feeling that had taken hold of him. 

Taylor, true to form, failed to heed the not-so-subtle reminder that he wasn't allowed to read other people’s mail and ripped the paper out of his hand before Zac could stop him. Within seconds, loud, explosive laughter filled the room. 

"Oh, this is rich. This one is going on the Wall of Shame for sure," Taylor immediately declared. "Harry Styles is in _loooooove_ with Zac."

Was that a smirk on his brother’s face, or did he look a little proud? Zac couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that he wasn’t the slightest bit amused; he couldn’t stand to look at that goddamn letter any longer. He was certain it was just some stupid fan playing a prank on him, but that didn’t make it any less disturbing.

Pushing his chair back, he stood up, grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, and headed for the door. 

“Hey!” Isaac called out, as Taylor was busy tacking the “love letter from Harry” smack dab in the middle of their bulletin board. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bar. I need a drink.”

“But… you don’t drink…” Ike said, furrowing his brow in puzzlement.

“I do now,” Zac replied, flinging the door open and slamming it behind him.

*** * * * ***

**To:** Zac Hanson  
 **From:** Harry Styles  
 **Date:** May 11, 2014 at 2:32 UTC  
 **Subject:** hello

Zac –

I got your email from a mutual friend of a friend of a friend. I’m not sure if the letter I wrote you reached you okay. I realise that I didn’t give you any way to contact me in return.

I can’t get you off my mind. Ever since Louis showed me those stories I’ve been obsessed. Youtube has a nice collection of videos of you. People think we look alike but I could never hope to compare to you. You have a sexiness that oozes through the screen. I want to meet you and see if it oozes just as much in person. I bet it does, even more than I could have ever imagined.

I want you. Your lips. Your ass in those jeans. The way your muscles flex when you drum. I want to hear you moan my name.

I’ve got an American mobile number that you can use to text or phone me. 312-555-2983. I hope to hear from you _very_ soon.

\- Harry xx

*** * * * ***

When Harry's name popped up in the corner of his laptop screen, Zac was struck with the same mixture of frustration and unease that washed over him every time he glanced at that stupid letter that was still tacked to the wall of their office. 

For the longest time, he didn't open the email. Instead, he took advantage of the "mark as read" option and moved on to other things. Eventually, though, there were no more emails or private messages to respond to, and he knew he had to stop stalling and make a decision. Read or delete.

Against his better judgment, he selected the former option instead of the latter.

It was obviously a joke. Crazy fans created bogus accounts under famous people’s names all the time; Zac knew this because he’d received fake Facebook friend requests from _himself_ on more than one occasion. 

Grasping a fistful of his hair, he gave it an agitated tug before hovering over the 'delete' button. Leaning back in his chair, he drummed his hands over his thighs and tried to make sense of it all. The email had come through his personal account, not his work email or his Hanson.net account. There were very few people who had access to that email address, so it had to be someone he knew. 

He couldn’t get Taylor’s smug smile out of his head. Taylor was a practical joker through and through, and was known to pull out all the stops when cooking up a particularly devious scheme, but would he go to _this_ kind of extreme? Zac was half-inclined to believe that he would, but the rest of him wasn’t sure at all.

One way he could find out would be to actually call the number, but what if it wound up being a prank like he suspected? Then he’d never live it down. 

_Delete._

*** * * * ***

**To:** Zac Hanson  
 **From:** Harry Styles  
 **Date:** July 7, 2014 at 11:13 UTC  
 **Subject:** hey

I had a dream last night that you were inside of me. It felt so real and vivid. It was the first time since I turned 13 that I had a wet dream. I’ve never even met you and thinking of you makes me come in my sleep.

You haven’t responded to any of my emails. I’m not giving up.

\- H xx

*** * * * ***

The emails were becoming more frequent now, not to mention far more graphic in nature, and Zac had no idea why he was even still opening them. He should have been trashing them without even considering opening them. No, he should have blocked this ludicrous impostor and washed his hands clean of the whole thing once and for all. 

But for whatever reason, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from reading the messages. 

He knew that he should have found a way to cut it all off at the pass, especially when it started bleeding into his home life. His wife mentioned on more than one occasion that he was distracted and acting quite unlike his usual self, but he brushed aside her comments. He and Kate usually told each other everything, but he decided to keep this a secret. If she knew that his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Harry fucking Styles of all people, then she would have laughed in his face and promptly blabbed about it to Natalie. Within hours, the news would have spread throughout the entire Hanson camp like wildfire, and that would be the end of his life as he knew it. 

As the emails continued rolling in, Zac didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get a little _scared_. What if a bona fide stalker was using Harry’s name to get to him? What if his life was actually in danger?

It was out of sheer morbid curiosity that Zac was able to rationalize his need to keep reading the messages once they landed in his inbox, all the while making a pact with himself to never tell a soul. Once this was over, he would burn his computer if he had to in order to eliminate the evidence. But he had a sinking feeling that even if he erased everything, he would never be able to forget.

_Delete._

*** * * * ***

**To:** Zac Hanson  
 **From:** Harry Styles  
 **Date:** August 29, 2014 at 7:32 UTC  
 **Subject:** soon

I’m coming to Tulsa soon. I know that you’re married but I need to meet you. I need to know if what I feel is real. I can only do that in person. I’m not dumb. I know you’re not into this or you’re just scared because I’m a bloke. I get it. But please meet me. It’s all I’m asking. You’re the only thing that gets me off. I can’t get hard without thinking of you. I used to get erections on stage and those days are long gone. I’m going crazy. I just need to look at you and hear your voice.

Your brother requested tickets for the show. I hope that means you’re coming. If not, I can assist you in coming if you know what I mean.

I will see you soon.

Love,

Harry

*** * * * ***

Zac turned down Taylor’s teasing-yet-completely-serious invitation to attend the One Direction show in Tulsa that night. The emails from “Harry” had finally stopped, and he figured that the psycho who had been harassing him had given up on their quest to drive him insane, but he was still hell bent on staying far, far away from that concert.

Thankfully, his daughter Junia wasn’t interested in their music the way that Taylor’s daughter Penelope and even his own sister Zoe were, so he had no real reason to show his face at the event. Taylor could put in an appearance on behalf of the band; he practically lived to do that shit.

The beer slid down his throat with alarming ease, and he set the mostly empty bottle on the bar. In need of an escape, he had left the office and ducked into Soundpony in an attempt to quiet the storm in his mind.

Since he really wasn’t a drinker (at least, not until recently), each bottle he asked for ended up growing warm before he could finish it, the last swallows of foamy liquid so disgusting that he couldn’t even stomach them. Still, he ordered another one and closed his eyes, bowing his head down to listen as a familiar song filtered through the speakers.

_When you were here before_  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special 

Singing along softly under his breath, Zac felt a shiver run down his spine as the uncomfortable feeling he had unfortunately grown accustomed to began to seep in once more.

“Zac?”

_But I'm a creep_  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here 

He sucked in a deep breath before lifting his head up to locate the source of the voice, only to find none other than Harry Styles leaning against the bar, his green eyes blazing through the curls that spilled across his forehead. When Zac caught sight of Taylor exiting the bathroom a split-second later, shooting him a wink on his way across the room, his earlier suspicions were confirmed and he began running through all of the various ways he’d like to end his brother.

He was certain that Taylor had no idea about the emails that he’d been receiving, but that damn letter was still on display in their office, and Zac knew he hadn’t forgotten. Taylor was like an elephant in that way.

“Taylor said you were interested in meeting me,” Harry said smoothly as he took a seat on the stool beside Zac, ordering himself a simple soda from the bartender.

Glancing over his shoulder, Zac spotted Taylor leaning casually against the jukebox and fought the urge to march right up to him and kick him in the nuts. His brother really _had_ been behind it all along, hadn’t he?

“Look, I don’t know what Taylor told you, but none of it’s true. He can be a real asshole sometimes,” Zac said with a shrug, trying to sound unconcerned although his blood was boiling.

Zac was now not only plotting murder, but making a mental note to disable the feature on his phone that allowed his family to locate him in case of an emergency. Taylor had clearly misused it, and he would be paying dearly for it later.

“He’s been a real treat so far. We aren’t in town long but I usually can’t sleep after a good show so I decided to take him up on the offer to come here and meet you as well.”

The knowledge that the _actual_ Harry Styles hadn’t been writing him fucked up love letters and lewd emails brought Zac a great deal of comfort, and yet he still couldn’t shake the weird feeling that had been following him around for the last several months. But he didn’t want to be rude to a fellow musician—especially not one who had spoken such kind words about him in the press—so he carried on with the small talk to the best of his ability. 

“I truly had no idea that you offered your song writing services to other artists,” Harry remarked thoughtfully, after what had to have been a full forty-five minutes of conversation. “Let me give you my number so that we can maybe work something out? I’m thinking of releasing a full solo album when things settle down with the band, and I could use some help.”

Zac was honestly rather pleased to find that Harry was just a normal guy in spite of the way Taylor had been making him out to be in those emails. Zac couldn’t wait to get his hands on Taylor and punish him for the hell he’d put him through, but in the meantime, he was genuinely enjoying Harry’s company.

“Yeah, definitely,” Zac replied with a smile. “I should be heading home now, though. Gotta take the kids to the dentist in the morning. I drew the short straw on that one.”

Zac stood up then, slapping some bills onto the counter as a tip and to pay for Harry’s drink as well.

“It was nice meeting you,” Harry said, extending his hand as he too rose to his feet. “I will be looking forward to hearing from you.”

“Likewise. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Tulsa. And good luck with the rest of the tour.”

Zac took the slip of paper from Harry’s outstretched hand and shoved it into his pocket as they said their goodbyes. Then, after shooting one last look to kill at Taylor, he left.

When he got home, he emptied out his pockets onto the kitchen counter, taking care to be quiet so that he didn’t disturb his sleeping family. Without even thinking, he unfolded the note Harry had given him and when he did, his heart stopped, bile rising up in his throat before the paper floated to the floor and his knees gave out beneath him.

_You’re even more beautiful in person. I hope you really do call me this time. You already have my number._

_\- Harry xxxx_

_PS. I would still love to make you come._


End file.
